How to Become Popular in a Year
by meriliki19
Summary: Rin Kagamine and her best friend are what you call nerds or losers. But this year, Rui wants something different and decides to pursue her love life rather than her academical one. Rin, not sure what to do, decides to support her friend, even if it means becoming popular and getting entangled in a love life of her own. Pairings include: RinxKaito, RinxLen, LenxGumi, RuixRei.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, being New Years Eve and all, I had to spend a long time making dessert for a party. It took a long time, but finally I'm done! But because of that, I can't update my others. I had this document prepared, so I decided to start this New Story. Hope it makes up for not updating the other stories of mine.**

**PS, I don't own Vocaloid and don't update on a tablet. Stupid auto correct messes everything up.**

* * *

Rin's POV

"Are you done with your homework for the break?" I ask my friend, Rui, who was reading in the corner of my room.

"Yeah, you?" She replies lazily as she flips the page, "It's New Years Eve, right?"

"Yeah," I sigh, "I hope THEY don't egg our house again. It took me months to clean it up!"

"Who, you mean the Poppies?" Rui puts her book down, "And cute Rei Kagane-"

I roll my eyes, "Seriously, you might as well forget him! He's popular and you're...just...not popular."

"Thanks for the compliment," Rui stands up, "but this year, and want to give a shot at it."

"At what?" I had an extremely bad feeling about this.

"You know! Being popular and trying to at least talk to Rei...I know I don't stand a chance, but confessing to him would be good enough," Rui blushes, "You think I'm stupid don't you..."

"...uh..." She's right, but I'm not going to tell my best friend that she's stupid, "Yeah...but...not that way. You have straight A's just like me! You can't give that up just because you want to be...like him."

"I don't want to be like him, I want to try it out for a year," Rui says, "That's my resolution."

I pause and try to image what Rui would look like being popular and dating Rei. It's just that in my head, it feels...wrong. I mean, Rui and I are good students. We're what you would call nerds, studying all day long and in our free time we would listen to K-Pop and J-Pop.

"No Rui, just no," I say weakly, "You're not leaving me."

"I'm not leaving you, I'm just want try out-" Rui begins.

"YEAH! AFTER HIM!" The scream pierces our ears followed by a bunch of crashing and banging sounds.

"What in the world..." I mutter as I walk out of the house to see them, the Poppies, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU NO GOOD IDIOTS DOING!?"

I see Kaito Shion on the floor tied up, and the rest of them running after him cheering. They're good looks and charm literally blind me and I think straight. Heck, I can't even comprehend why the fuck Kaito is on the floor-oh, wait.

"Three more falls until your dare is over!" A girl with short, but prim green hair, exclaims, "Come on Kaito!"

"What the-oh! Rei!" Rui comes out from behind me, but she charges ahead toward the group of Poppies.

"Rui!" I scream, "Wait up!"

I follow her and find myself in their group. _What the-_

"So," a person says, "The nerds want to join us, huh?"

"Just let them," another person says, "They look hot!"

"Shut up," the girl says again, "If they are really that good at Truth or Dare, then they'll be great!"

"Yeah!" Another person says, "Truth or Dare?"

* * *

_After a while..._

"See ya around next year!" the green haired girl says.

"Ugh," I grumble, "That hurt. Don't ever make me do that again Rui-wait, Rui?"

"That was awesome!" she exclaims, "They gave me their phone number so perhaps they really want to hang out with us!"

"Rui, you're actually okay with having to ask that guy if you could have his phone number?" I ask, "That creep that was smoking?"

"I don't mind, that was actually fun!"

"Rui..." I say.

"Anyways see you later!" Rui says as she walks away, "My mom want to come home already."

"Oh..." I say with disappointment, "See ya."

I watch her as she becomes smaller in the distance. Then I look up into the sky, "Wow, there is so many stars."

What is my New Year's resolution? What is it? I think about Rui and her walking away, like the way she'll be when Rei dumps her. But I can tell that this is really what she wants. If that is what she wants, then I'll support her in every way I can.

While stretching my hand to the stars, I say my resolution, "I may not like it, but I'll try to become popular with you as well."

* * *

**Not very good and kinda cheesy, but hey, I started it!**

**Anyways, please review as usual and no, I don't want to become popular. Popularity will never help you in life, so don't wish to be popular. No matter what.**

**Happy New Years and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Long time no update this! Okay here goes nothing.**

* * *

Rin's POV

I glared at my phone which was sitting on the counter and was swearing to God that she better pick it up. It'd been weeks since I last heard from her, I wonder what is wrong.

"God damn it Rui!" I swear for a while, but then come to my senses. Waiting for her to call isn't the smartest idea.

I stand up and toss on my shoes. After that I head out. It's been weeks since I last when outside because of the bad rain and everything. The last time I was out was on the night of the New Years...did I really mean it when I said my resolution?

I hang my head. I regret deciding to do that, but I'll have to follow it. Maybe-

"Rin Kagamine!" I hear a familiar voice scream.

"RUI!" I turn around to face my friend which I haven't seen in a really long time, "Where the fuck were you?! I tried calling you over and over again and you never fucking picked up! Never fucking did!"

"Geez," I hear someone say, "Calm down."

I whirl around to find that green haired girl. It's easy to tell that she is popular because she moves in that confident and stylish way that immediately makes everyone feel bad, "Easy for you to say. It's not like you were her friend for 6 years-"

"Doesn't matter," she sticks her hand in her pockets, "But if you want to know why your friend has been busy, we'll explain."

"Of course I want to know!" I scream in her face.

She doesn't even flinch which is really odd, "I'm Gumi Megapoid, it's nice to meet you too."

Rui starts off, "It began shortly after I met them. They're actually really nice! Anyways, I started hanging out with them a bit. They're slow to accept me, but Gumi and Miku are the only ones who immediately became friends with me."

"She even told me that she has a crush on Rei Kagane," Gumi sighs, "Unbelievable."

Rui blushes, "What? I can't help it..."

"Go on," I say, "I want to know a little bit more."

"Well yeah, I just wanted to let you know we're throwing a party on Friday," Gumi says nonchalantly, "If you would like to join that is."

"Hey! You can't just change the subject like that! Geez," But in my head I was laughing, maybe these people weren't as bad as I thought. I could almost fall in love with this prospect of new friends.

"What's the big moment?" Rui asks, "Some random day?"

"No, Valentine's Day," Gumi says, "I think it's the best moment to do some bonding. Besides, we throw parties often. No big deal."

"Oh my gosh!" Rui squeals and jumps up and down like a hyperactive Chihuahua, "I can't wait!"

"Unbelievable," Gumi and I say at the same exact time. Then we both look at each other an laugh.

This is unbelievable, maybe I won't be so mad at myself...

* * *

_Much later..._

"I'm home!" I yell as I slip off my shoes and walk to my room, "I was with my friends, by the way."

I jump into my room and slip on my headphones. The rest of my day was spent thinking about how awesome Gumi was and how great my day was. Maybe I'll look forward to that party just as much as Rui is.

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, but it's kind of late. So please down a review and don't hate me! The next update is most likely Valentine's day.**

**Please review. I beg of you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's the valentines day party! To be honest, there isn't going to be much going on. So, if you want...you can skip this chapter. But I want you to read it so you can leave me a review.**

* * *

Rin's POV

"Are you sure this is the place?" I ask Rui who was standing right next to me.

"Positive, why do you ask?" Rui checks the piece of paper in her hand twice.

"Well...it seems a bit...glamorous? Extravagant? Or just down-right fancy?" I answer, "I'm not sure which word describes it the best."

Rui studies the huge 4 story building right in front of us with perfectly trimmed lawns, windows so shiny I can see my reflection in them, the pure white paint covering the walls, and a 10 foot tall marble fountain shooting out gallons of crystal clear water dozens of feet into the air, "I think all three suit it fine."

"This house must be worth millions-no-BILLIONS of dollars! They're going to have to be so stinkin' rich to afford this!" I say, then I shake my head, "I knew they were popular, but who knew they were rich?"

"Well, this is Gumi's house. Miku, Rei, Len, Kaito, and the others live in the same neighborhood, which is why they are all friends. Gumi says that their houses are the somewhat smaller ones," Rui rings the ornate, brass doorbell that is shaped like some fancy, incomprehensible design.

"Gumi's parents must have paid a small fortune for this," I mutter.

The polished wooden doors swing open and then the same familiar looking girl walks out, "Gumi," I say.

"Hi, so what do you want to do? You're a bit early-oh my god!" Gumi's jaw drops when she looks at our clothes, "Do you really think you're going to a party with that getup?"

Rui and I look at our jeans and plain T-shirts and say, "What's wrong with it?"

"We're all about the same size, so I think it'll be okay," Gumi says thoughtfully, "Something either pink or red..."

"What?!" We both say at the same time.

Gumi grabs us and says, "This is an emergency makeover! Hurry!"

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

I'm staring at myself in Gumi long ball room mirror. I'm dressed in a pink, black, and white dress thingie with several frills and pleated layers. My hair is up in a complicated bun that Gumi somehow made and I was wearing pink shoes that I usually imagine little school girls wearing.

"Well? What do you think?" Gumi asks.

"Is that really me?" I ask, "Is it really okay for me to wear this dress?"

"Yeah...it's Miku's anyway. She said she got it from...7th Dragon? I can't remember the store or the company right now. Anyways..." Gumi continues, "While you were changing, the party started. Miku, Len, and Kaito have arrived."

"Really?" I feel excited, I get to meet other popular people! "Let's go!"

* * *

_An hour later..._

Miku, Kaito, Len, Rui, and I were deeply engaged in a conversation when a strange fellow in a suit arrived with a tray covered with glasses full of red liquid.

"Vould you like some Love Poition?" he asked us in this strange accent I couldn't recognize.

"Gumi's Love Potion! Of course we'd like some," Len spoke up.

The man handed each of us a glass and walked away asking other people if they wanted some Love Poition. All the others drank it immediately while Rui and I were weary of what was inside.

"Is this alcohol?" Rui asked after daintily sniffing the drink.

"Nope! We don't drink," Miku giggles, "Silly children."

"Just try it," Len says, "You'll like it. Trust me."

I didn't trust Len at all, but I took a sip. It tasted sweet, but at the same time it was bitter and sour. In other words it tasted exactly like-

"Love. It tastes like love," Rui says, "There isn't a better way to describe it."

"Love..." if this was what it felt like to love someone else, I would already have a boyfriend.

"It's great isn't it?" Kaito says with a mischievous grin.

"Yep," I drained the cup in a few seconds.

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

"Sekai ete ichi-ban ohime sama. Sou atsukai kokoro ete...you ni!" Miku sang while dancing to a song called the World is Mine.

"Hit it Miku!" Kaito cheered.

"Go Miku!" Someone else screamed.

I can't say I like the song, nor can I say I hate it. Something about it is very catchy and causes me to hum along.

"Getting the groove on?" Gumi asks.

"Yep!" I reply.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

"Truth or dare?" Miku asks me.

"Dare!" I say quickly without really thinking.

"I dare you to kiss Len Kagamine!" Miku squeals.

"What! I'd never do that!" I exclaim.

"You have too, besides this is an easier and nicer one," As soon as Miku says it, I regret complaining.

Sighing I pucker my lips and give Len a quick peck on the check.

"You enjoyed that didn't you," Len says.

"Shut up pervert," I mutter underneath my breath. "Just shut up."

* * *

_After another crazy hectic hour of truth or dare..._

"Wow, it's a full moon," I hear Rui say.

We were at Gumi's indoor pool which was complete with castle like windows and a ceiling entirely made of glass. We were just sitting there talking and hanging out. I would have never believed it, but that was fun. Really fun.

"Rin, do you think you'll go back to one of these parties if you could?" Rui asks.

"I definitely would," I answer without even thinking, "That was too much fun."

"I think Rei and I are a little closer now," Rui says tiredly, "I'm happy."

"I am as well, whoever my crush is...I feel closer to them as well," I sigh.

"It's so pretty..." Miku whispers.

Gumi's sakura trees blow scattering beautiful pink petals everywhere. In my opinion, it looks just like a-

"This is like a scene from a poem," Len says as he stares at the sky.

"Yeah...what he just said," I murmur sleepily, "What he just said..."

* * *

**Happy Valentines Day! **

**I put the time skips in or else the entire chapter would literally be like a novel. Besides, that wasn't my best work. I tried at least.**

**Anyways, please review! I want to know what you think!**


End file.
